


The Triple Butterfly Effect

by xxSamuraiPrincess26xx



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 12:21:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24849712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxSamuraiPrincess26xx/pseuds/xxSamuraiPrincess26xx
Summary: *Revised with different plot* Unaware that their relationship has been discovered, Thomas and Allison make a heartbreaking decision. But with their relationship discovered and Joey Drew in its path, Allison and Thomas may have to rely on each other more than ever. SEQUEL TO THE BUTTERFLY EFFECT*
Relationships: Susie Campbell/Sammy Lawrence, Thomas Connor/Allison Pendle
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. The Decision To Protect

The Triple Butterfly Effect

He would never call her a curse…

He would call her a blessing…

She wasn't a demon…

She was an angel…

His angel…

The love of his life…

. . .

Allison sighed as she stared at the white and pink stick in her hands. One line.

Jack's comment had struck Allison in the heart like a piercing arrow because it was all true. But what really scared her was the thought of Joey Drew and the baby. She has seen what he is capable of doing to an adult at his age, so the thought of what he could do to a baby was nothing but frightening and heartbreaking.

"Allison, you've been in there a while. Are you alright?"

The voice actress turned to her loves voice and slowly nodded. "Yes, Thomas I'm fine. I'll be out in a while."

Thomas knew that Allison had taken a pregnancy test, even though she didn't say anything to him. She had told him what Jack told her, which not only upset him but scared Allison to the point where she really didn't want to be pregnant.

Never mind that she still hadn't fully recovered.

Back in the restroom, Allison kept staring at the test for a few more moments before tossing it in the trash and looking out the window where she saw something interesting…

A yellow butterfly was slowly flying around as if it was telling her something, especially since it never looked away from her.

Suddenly, it flew away.

Allison stared at the empty wind, before making a decision. It was going to be hard and Thomas probably wouldn't like it, but it felt like the right thing to do.

Allison walked into the bedroom where Thomas was sitting on the bed patiently waiting for her. She sat next to him and gently took his hand.

"Thomas, I don't think I want to have a baby anymore. I know we made a plan, but with all these thoughts and everything I'm feeling, a baby doesn't seem like a good idea. I'm sorry."

The repairman avoided her gaze as he thought about how to respond. She wasn't doing this to hurt him or herself. She was doing it to protect the baby. An innocent child. She was already being a mother.

"Allison, this will change everything. You know, that right?"

The voce actress rested her head on his bare shoulder.

"Yes, Thomas and I am so sorry."

Just as the decision was made, the yellow butterfly reappeared, casting a small shadow on Allison's stomach.

. . .

It was well into the evening when Sammy started going through the pink envelope. All the notes and poetry were written with such love and passion, it literally made the music director feel sick…and a little jealous and sad.

"Of all the men in the world, Allison gives her heart and soul to an ill-tempered, cold-hearted repairman." He said while crumpling one of the notes.

His thoughts suddenly drifted to Susie's hatred for Allison. He remembered Susie often telling him that she wanted Allison to be miserable…and sometimes even dead.

A smile quickly appeared on his face. He just might have figured out a way to win Susie back. But first he needed to talk to a couple of people.

. . .

Thomas and Allison's decision to not have a baby really did change their lives. While the love was still very strong, they couldn't help but feel a very big hole in their hearts, and they knew that the only thing that could fill that hole was a baby.

. . .

"Well Miss Allison, I am happy to say that the bug has officially passed. You have completed the doctor's treatment and got as much bed rest as you could. So, I say you are good to go!" Jack said as he looked through the notes he had taken during her visits. He expected her to be excited, but instead she just sat on the bed with a frown on her face. "Hey, is there something else wrong with you? I would think you would be happy that you are finally better."

Allison just stood up and slightly smiled. "I'm fine Jack, don't worry. Thank you for all your help."

She then left the infirmary without giving him a chance to respond.

"Something is definitely wrong. It's not like her to act like this."

. . .

Down in the basement area, Norman and Wally were making a decision of their own.

'If Allison is able to do so, then I'm sure we can." Wally said while pulling out a handkerchief.

The projectionist took a moment. "Fine. But, if it doesn't work out, we can at least not be afraid to talk to him."

They both shook on it.

. . .

Joey Drew let out another frustrated sigh as he searched though the folder containing invoices and bills regarding the studio. Everything was not going as well as it had in the past and if things didn't change, Joey would have to close the studio and declare bankruptcy. He may have overspent on projects and mismanaged a little, but to him it was all necessary for the studio and the public. So, he decided to invest in another project that would no doubt attract attention.

"Bendyland"

But he also knew that if he wanted Bendyland to work, he would have to invest in another project as well.

He opened a desk drawer and pulled out a folder labeled…

"The Ink Machine"


	2. The Sapphire Necklace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Revised with different plot* Unaware that their relationship has been discovered, Thomas and Allison make a heartbreaking decision. But with their relationship discovered and Joey Drew in its path, Allison and Thomas may have to rely on each other more than ever. SEQUEL TO THE BUTTERFLY EFFECT*

The Triple Butterfly Effect

Once the news of Joey's investments reached the accounting and financing department, the already large amount of frustration quickly escalated.

"Mister Drew, I am already getting enough notices from the IRS about unpaid bills. We still have many bills from GENT to pay off. The idea of investing $64,000 to build an amusement park is unreasonable. Not to mention this Ink Machine. We can't allow it right now." Grant Cohen said after reading the paperwork given to him.

Joey Drew just stared at him. "Listen to me, the only way we can get more people to notice the cartoon is with an amusement park. Children of all ages. Rides, games, prizes, everything."

Grant sighed. "Mister Drew please. Even if we could afford this, you would have to pay Mister Piedmont and Mister Connor. It's too staggering. I'm sorry."

The older man grabbed his cane and walked over to the accountant.

"I didn't come here for your permission. I am the leader of all of you and what I say goes. This project is happening, end of story."

. . .

Thomas let out another frustrated and angry grunt as he ripped out another wall panel and examined the pipes behind them. Thankfully, it was a couple of loose bolts and attachments that he had to tighten. That was the good news. The bad news was that he had to work his way around the rusty, sharp edges, sure to receive a cut if he wasn't careful. But with the pattern of the pipes, Thomas would be surprised if he finished this project unharmed.

Taking out a flashlight and necessary tools, he began working his arms through the mini maze of pipes trying to get to the ones he needed to fix. After s few minutes, he was able to get through without any type of scratch or cut. But just as he finished tightening the bolts and attachments, a familiar voice called to him.

"Thomas, we would like to talk to you again." The projectionist immediately said, wanting to get everything over with.

The repairman refused to make eye contact. "I am very busy you two. So, please make it quick."

"We apologize for accusing you and hope we could talk to each other if we needed." Wally said quietly.

The repairman sighed and shook his head. "Listen, believe it or not, I do believe you."

Once Thomas finished the pipes and putting up the wall panels, looked at his watch and quickly gathered his stuff. "Sorry you two, but I have something to pick up." He said while leaving the room.

. . .

Down in his hidden sanctuary, the music director was figuring out exactly how to start his plan to expose Allison and Thomas. He thought about telling Joey first, but Sammy decided that he needed to tell him at the most perfect time…a time where Allison would be the most vulnerable to Joey.

He knew that Thomas would do anything to protect the love of his life…especially from their boss.

Sammy smiled at the thought.

So, until then, he would tell Allison's first friends and then tell everything to Susie.

It wasn't long after creating this plan that he heard Norman and Wally talking about the repairman.

"I think it went pretty well Norman. He said he forgives us for accusing him. So, I think we can at least talk to him."

The projectionist shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah, I guess you're right and they did say it was just a friendship between them and nothing more."

Sammy smiled. Now was the time. He put the pink envelope in his pocket and headed out to tell them.

"Hey you two, I have to tell you something very important."

They looked to see the music director approaching them with a mischievous smile on his face, and once there, sighed sarcastically.

"It's about your friend Allison. It seems like she's been lying to you for quite some time."

Norman and Wally looked at each other before looking back at Sammy.

"What do you mean she's been lying to us?" About what?" the janitor asked.

Sammy reached into his pocket and shoved the pink envelope into Norman's hand.

"You tell me."

Norman slowly opened the envelope and immediately had an idea on what Sammy meant when he said that Allison was lying to them.

He took out one of the notes that was addressed to her and liked the music director, recognized the handwriting. He felt his heart begin to drop.

"Norman what is it?" Wally asked after seeing the projectionist's expression change. Without a word, he handed Wally the envelope and like his friend, felt his heart begin to drop after seeing the notes.

"So, it turns out that your beloved friend has been lying about just having a friendship with Thomas. Am I correct?" Sammy asked mockingly.

Norman and Wally couldn't believe it. It was so unlike Allison to lie to them. Filled with disbelief and hurt feelings, they had no idea what to do or how to feel.

"I can't believe that she lied to us all this time. Everything was just a façade. But why would she do that? She always trusted us and now…" the janitor was unable to finish as he felt himself start to break down. The projectionist put a hand on his shoulder, feeling exactly the same.

Sammy couldn't help but feel very happy at their reactions as they were exactly what he expected them to be. Heartbroken and confused. But he wasn't finished with them just yet.

"It's a shame that your beloved friend would lie to you especially since you two were her very first friends upon her arrival at the studio. But I'm sure things will be alright in time."

He then turned to leave, but was stopped by the projectionist.

"Wait Sammy, how many people know about this?"

The music director slowly turned around.

"Just the three of us. Don't worry. I'm pretty sure that Joey won't be very happy with them either. You know how he can be when it comes to personal lives. Susie and I may have been lucky before she left me. But we pretty much meant nothing to Joey while Thomas has to make sure the studio is in good shape and Allison is the new voice actress. So, who knows what he would do."

. . .

Meanwhile, Allison was at home eagerly waiting for the repairman to arrive. He had told her that he had a very special gift for her in hopes that it would cheer her up since she still felt guilty about no longer wanting a baby. The voice actress really hoped it wasn't a puppy or a kitten (although she loved animals). She wrapped a blanket around herself after feeling a chill and continued to wait.

About half an hour, there was a knock on the door and looking out the window, saw that the repairman had arrived with a small box. She opened the door and led him inside where they settled on the living room couch.

"Allison, believe me, of all the gifts I've given you, this one will top all of them." Thomas said, handing her the box.

The voice actress slowly removed the cover and saw that Thomas was correct about what he said because inside there was a beautiful blue sapphire necklace. Silver chain, butterfly charm entwined inside a silver charm, giving it the appearance that its being protected.

"Thomas where did you get this?"

The repairman smirked as he took the necklace out of the box.

"Believe it or not, I have actually had this necklace for almost ten years. My parents gave it tom me and told me to give it to the person that I know is the love of my life. A couple of times I thought about getting rid of it because I thought it would never happen to me."

He then placed it around Allison's neck.

"Ten years I have waited for this moment."

Allison held the charm in her hand for a few moments before looking at her love and placing her arms around his neck.

"I promise that I will always make that wait worth it."

The two shared a passionate kiss just as a familiar shape appeared.

. . .

Back at the studio, Norman and Wally were completely at a loss for words because the music director did have a point. If Joey did find out about Thomas and Allison's relationship, they would no doubt get in big trouble. Despite her lying to them, they still cared enough about the voice actress to not want her to get hurt.

"Sammy, please don't tell Joey. It does hurt that Allison lied to us, but we don't want her to get hurt." The projectionist said worried and scared.

The music director couldn't believe how well this was going. Their loyalty to Allison is so great that they are willing to forgive her.

"I'll tell you what. I promise to keep my mouth shut and let this be a secret between the three of us. But I suggest you not tell Thomas ore Allison that you know because it would put a lot of stress into the both of them and well…maybe it will be Allison on the receiving end of Joey's cane."

Sammy then left and once out of sight, allowed a smirk to appear on his face. With them taken care of, it was now time to make a call.


	3. A Silent Witness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Revised with different plot* Unaware that their relationship has been discovered, Thomas and Allison make a heartbreaking decision. But with their relationship discovered and Joey Drew in its path, Allison and Thomas may have to rely on each other more than ever. SEQUEL TO THE BUTTERFLY EFFECT*

The Triple Butterfly Effect

"So, you really believe that building a grand Bendy themed amusement park will bring more people to the cartoons?" a man a few years younger than Joey asked while looking through the notes Joey had showed Grant.

The elder man nodded as he handed him a few diagram plans.

"Yes, if we can create something absolutely wonderous, things will no doubt change for the better."

While the younger man was pleased that Joey came to him personally with this project, it did seem quite extravagant, especially at his age and health since neither were on his side anymore.

"Mister Drew, all this is quite extraordinary and I will accept it. But I have to ask, what is it that you plan to do with this mysterious ink machine?"

Joey just smirked as he gathered the papers.

"That's for me to know and for everyone else to find out. Bertrum, this is my studio and if things have to remain a secret, then so be it."

Bertrum placed a hand on one of the ink machine diagrams.

"But Mister Drew, this thing is mechanical and you are no doubt going to need help from Mister Connor and you are not on the best terms with him."

Joey just shook his head. "Let me worry about that. Now when can we start on this project?"

Bertrum looked at the papers and came to a conclusion.

"Well, if we want things to work correctly the first time, we are going to need some time to plan. So, if we start the beginning of next week and work all day, I say it should be finished in a total of nine months more or less."

While Joey wasn't particularly happy with the answer, he did want things perfected to the first time so he just accepted it."

"Very well…" Joey responded and with both cane and papers in hand, stood up from the chair and turned to head out, but was stopped.

"Mister Drew, whether or not you require Mister Connor's assistance, no amount of money will get him to help you."

Joey turned around and smirked. "I'll find a way don't worry. Thank you for your time."

. . .

Meanwhile in the breakroom, Norman and Wally were still trying to understand why Allison would lie to them.

"Sammy did have a point in saying that they would get in trouble if Joey found out, so maybe her lying to us wasn't really a bad thing." The projectionist said while swirling his drink.

The janitor looked down and shrugged. " I guess, but even if she didn't lie and we found out before Sammy, wouldn't she trust us enough to keep it a secret?"

Things took an unexpected turn.

"Well, I guess she would. But then again, it was most likely a secret not because of Thomas but because of Joey." Norman responded somewhat nervously.

After a few minutes, both came to a decision.

"Allison's our friend and I think we should just accept it and be there for her if she needs us. But what do we do about Sammy? Should we listen to him or tell them that we know?"

There was another unexpected turn. The music director was manipulating both their friendship with Allison and their uncertainties about Thomas to work in his favor.

"Maybe for now, we keep it between us and let them know when the time is right." The janitor slowly said.

Once again, the projectionist agreed with his friend.

. . .

Back in the modern home, Sammy gently took the hand of the woman sitting in front of him.

"I am so glad that you agreed to meet with me Susie. I really missed seeing you."

The former voice actress was quite surprised when Sammy called her, but she had missed him very much and wanted to see him as well.

"I really wanted to see you Sammy. I really have missed you and I feel that my breaking up with you was a really big screw up on my part. Do you think we could start over?"

This was unbelievable. Before even telling her the purpose of the meeting, Susie admits to missing him and wanting to start fresh. It all seemed to good to be true. Of course, he would love to start over, but first he had to tell her his plan.

"Susie, I would love nothing more than to have you in my life again. But before I give you my definite answer, I need to tell you something that I think you would find very interesting."

Susie tilted her head, slightly confused, but willing to listen. "Alright Sammy, what's going on?"

After a few moments, the music director figured out how he was going to approach the subject.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but it's about Allison. For quite some time, she had been lying about not being in a romantic relationship with Thomas Connor."

Now Susie was really confused because like Sammy, found it hard to believe.

"But that guy has no nice bone in his body and is rude to everyone."

The music director nodded. "I didn't believe it either until I found this in Allison's dressing room."

He handed Susie the pink envelope and after reading the material inside, was at a loss. It was all so sincere and true. This was no joke.

The former voice actress just continued to stare at everything.

"This is unbelievable. What does Joey think of this?"

Sammy smiled. "He doesn't know about the relationship and that's why I called you. You say that you want Allison to miserable and I think I can help you accomplish that."

Susie's expression changed after that. Ever since day one of Allison's arrival, Susie hated her so much. She had no idea what Sammy was planning but if it was to make one of her wishes come true no doubt, he was serious.

"How are you going to do that?"

This was going so well for Sammy even after telling Susie the reason for her being with him.

"You see, her friends already know everything and boy did they break. I was thinking about telling Joey but I want to see exactly how far Thomas would go to keep Allison safe from Joey. So, I decided the best time to tell Joey is when Allison would be at her most vulnerable to him and have to rely on Thomas to help her.

Susie liked Sammy's plan so far.

"Now when you mean when she's at her most vulnerable, like if she's really sick or something like that? Because that won't do anything."

Sammy agreed. "Yes, besides she's already went through a stomach bug and that really didn't do anything."

"Stomach bug…" the former voice actress thought.

It suddenly came to her, causing her to smile mischievously.

"Sammy, I think I know how Allison would be most vulnerable to Joey."

She then got up and whispered something in his ear, catching him off-guard.

. . .

While Sammy and Susie were safely at his home, Thomas and Allison were stuck at the studio with the latter going over some papers that Joey Drew had given her regarding the next week's episode while the former was in front of Joey's office with a terrible pain in his stomach. He had a feeling that this wasn't going to be an ordinary meeting. Once the pain subsided to where it didn't bother him, Thomas knocked on the door and was immediately let in. Before the repairman had a chance to do anything else, Joey started talking.

"Listen, I have been going over the papers regarding the studio and things are no going as well as they have in the past. So, I have invested money into a brand-new project that would sure change everything.

Joey then lead Thomas over to his desk where all the diagrams and paperwork were spread out.

"Bendyland. An amusement park that will change the minds of adults and children alike."

Looking at the diagrams, Thomas noticed that all of this is under the profession of Bertrum Piedmont and not himself.

"Mister Drew, if you are wanting my help with this, you are out of luck because only Piedmont could put this together and deal with it.

Joey smiled at his confusion and concern. He opened a desk drawer and pulled out the folder with the blueprints to the Ink Machine.

"That's not something to worry about because this is what you are going to be working on."

He handed Thomas the folder and as soon as he looked at the blueprints, he knew something was off about them.

"I'm sure you remember working on this am I correct Mister Connor?" Joey asked, already knowing the answer.

It didn't take very long before Thomas remembered that he and his workers had been tasked with building it for unknown reasons. But a few months into the project, Joey had suddenly taken the blueprints forcing the project to be put on hold so the repairman did not know what to do or say.

"Why are you showing me this now?" Thomas asked, both nervously and suspiciously.

Joey smirked as he tapped his cane on the floor.

"I know there was a delay in the project due to a little action of mine, but now I have a task for you and your boys at GENT.

He then took out a diagram of the studio with the largest area circled.

"You are going to take everything apart and repair it in the circled area of the studio based on the new blueprints."

Thomas found that unbelievable. If it took him and his team a full three months to get it to where it is, it would most likely take triple the amount of time to take it apart and move everything to a different area of the studio.

"Mister Drew, this is quite a big task and would take quite a bit of time to complete."

Joey shoved the diagram into his hand.

"I want this to start tomorrow and worked on the entire day."

. . .

Meanwhile, Allison felt confused about what she was reading. She understood that everything was on a schedule and her recording sessions were three days a week, but with how everything was written out, she couldn't wrap her head around it. She didn't want to make any mistakes, so she decided to talk to Joey before she went home. She gathered the papers and made her way to his office, unaware of what she was about to see.

. . .

"Mister Drew, this task is enormous and not all of the GENT workers are in the best condition to do something this big. Some are older than others and working all day will put a lot of strain on them. I really don't think this project can happen."

As soon as he said that, Thomas immediately felt the vibe in the room suddenly change.

"In case you don't remember, I have paid you and your company a lot of money and I have been told that I am going to have to pay even more. I have invested more money in you than I am investing in Bendyland, so it's going to happen no matter what you say."

A few minutes later, Allison had arrived at Joey's office and just as she was about to knock on the door, she heard a couple of loud thumps and what sounded like painful grunts…grunts that she knew all too well.

With her heart having already dropped, she secretly looked through the office window where she saw Joey wiping off his cane and Thomas rubbing his shoulder. From what the voice actress could see, he was bleeding through his shirt. Her first instinct was to go in and help him, but another instinct told her that if she went in, things would only get worse and she did not want that.

Reluctantly, she backed away from the office and soon after, the repairman stepped out and left the area. Not knowing she was there and what she had seen.

Once Thomas left, Joey came out with his attitude suddenly changing upon seeing her.

"Miss Pendle, what are you doing here at this hour?"

Doing her best to keep her emotions in check, Allison forced herself to smile at him.

"I just have a few questions about the paperwork you gave me that's all."

He then invited her in as if nothing had happened.

. . .

"Do you really think at some point Allison will become pregnant?" Sammy asked, shocked at the words.

Susie slowly nodded. "If they were able to keep their relationship a secret, I'm sure its going to happen soon. If Thomas is very protective of her already, imagine what would happen if there was a baby involved? He would basically be forced to take hits for the both of them."

The music director liked that a lot. He smiled at Susie and took her hand again.

"That is perfect! But if we want this to work, we are going to have to split up. I will keep a close eye on Thomas and you keep a close eye on Allison. We will report to each other if we learn anything interesting.

Susie smiled as she placed her hand on top of his.

"Sounds like a plan. And after Joey murders Allison's baby, we will move away from here and I will give you one in a safe place."

A passionate kiss afterwards gave Susie her answer about Sammy wanting to start over with her.

. . .

Allison was doing her very best to pay attention to what Joey was telling her, but the only thing she could think about was Thomas clutching his bloody shoulder. It didn't help that there was still a little bit of blood on Joey's cane.

"Miss Pendle, I don't see how I can make this any easier. Mondays at noon have been changed to Tuesdays at one and your sessions are now four days a week instead of three. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure that out.

Allison just nodded and silently left the office worried about how Thomas would react when she talked to him.

. . .

Down in his office, Thomas took an old rag and used it to try and stop the bleeding. If he were to go to the infirmary, he would most likely get the same treatment from Jack so he did it himself. One would never think that this was a result of getting hit by a cane, but Joey knew how to use it to cause massive pain. As he held the rag to his shoulder, he wondered exactly how he would explain this to Allison.

. . .

Not finding the repairman in any of his usual areas, the voice actress decided to check his office and repeat her search in case she missed him the first time. Looking through the office window, she saw him holding a rag to his shoulder and muttering what seemed to be curses. Allison turned around and thought about leaving him alone to calm down, but she didn't know that he was already looking at her and waiting for her to come in.

"I know you are there Allison. Just come in."

The voice actress slowly opened the door and once inside, gently placed a hand on his injured limb.

"Thomas, I saw what Joey did to you and I want to apologize for not helping you."

The repairman just stared at her. "When were you outside Joey's office?"

"I had questions about the schedule he gave me and well…I saw what happened." Allison responded, worried and scared.

She gently removed the rag and couldn't believe it.


	4. Separations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Revised with different plot* Unaware that their relationship has been discovered, Thomas and Allison make a heartbreaking decision. But with their relationship discovered and Joey Drew in its path, Allison and Thomas may have to rely on each other more than ever. SEQUEL TO THE BUTTERFLY EFFECT*

The Triple Butterfly Effect

Thomas let out another painful grunt as Allison slipped the threaded needle into his shoulder for what felt to be the hundredth time. Unfortunately, the impact had caused another wound that required stitching. Since the repairman had been grunting so much since the beginning, Allison knew that Joey must have damaged a nerve with the addition to the bloody wound.

"Thomas, I know this hurts, but I am being as gentle as possible." Allison said as she ran the needle through his skin a seventh time.

They were lucky that they were able to be in the infirmary as Jack had left for the day. They knew that being in the infirmary was risky, but with the wound's appearance, was the best choice. After a few more stitches, the voice actress decided to try and get information about what exactly happened in Joey's office.

"So, what exactly happened that caused Joey to react like this?"

Thomas feared that Allison would ask as she had never seen something this bad before, but he knew he couldn't tell her the truth.

"We just had a big argument about one of the projects that was finished past the deadline. That's all."

Allison was convinced that he was telling the truth due to Joey's obsession with perfection and unconvinced because of his short answer. Since the repairman was in enough pain and frustration as is, the voice actress just left it at that.

But during the conversation, Thomas had jerked his arm, causing a stitch to fall out and more blood to emerge. Grabbing a rag, the voice actress began dabbing the excess blood, failing to notice that in the process, her necklace had been smudged with blood when Allison stopped to tuck it under her shirt.

After about half an hour of stitching and repairing those that had fallen out, everything was closed and wrapped up. Thomas knew that Allison did this because she loved him so much and as much as he loved her, he wanted her to be careful because if someone saw the treated wound, they would know something was going on.

. . .

Later that afternoon, Thomas had decided to spend the night with Allison due to his fear of not seeing her for a long time or never again. For Allison, it was the perfect time to do so because she had somethings to tell him and this would be her only chance.

"Thomas, you have to understand that if things become too much at one time, you have to ask for help once in a while. Otherwise you could stress yourself out." She said while slipping on a nightdress.

The repairman was glad that Allison was oblivious to the truth, but she did have a point.

"Yes, Allison I understand, but remember that despite other GENT workers being there, each of them are busy with their own thing and can't just stop what they are doing because I need help with something.

The voice actress sighed because Thomas was right. If they stopped what they were doing, they risked facing what their leader had been facing. She really did want to get him help in hopes of making things easier, but at the possible cost of another worker's well-being just seemed selfish and cruel. The love of her life was facing abuse from their boss and there was basically nothing she could do to stop it. Instead of responding that would sure lead to an argument, she just placed her hand on his uninjured shoulder.

"Just promise you'll be careful. I can tell things are starting to change and I just can't stand seeing you hurt. Remember you can tell me anything."

The repairman smirked as he placed a hand on her face.

"I promise Allison. I truly promise."

A passionate kiss soon followed with both of them unaware that the next time they kissed, a life changing event will take place.

. . .

Early the next day, Thomas had gathered all the GENT workers into his office to explain the project that Joey had dropped on them. Like the repairman expected, neither of them were happy about it.

"But it took us so long to put together what's there now!" one worker yelled while some of the others were muttering curses that were followed with Joey's name.

"I know it's a big project and believe me I tried to reason with Joey, but as always he did not want to listen and…"

At that moment, Thomas felt a sudden pain in his injured shoulder and believed that one of the stitches had fallen out, but right now, he had to focus on what's going on while doing his best to hide the injury. But it was easier said than done because his painful expression had grabbed the concern of the workers.

"Mister Connor, are you alright?"

Thomas quickly nodded. "Yes, I'm fine. Don't worry about it. Now we need to discuss how exactly we are going to get this finished in time."

. . .

While Thomas was trying to figure out a strategy for his secret project, Allison was still at home worrying about him. The entire time she was nursing his wound he barely made eye contact with her, which always meant that he was stressed or secretive about something. Her biggest fear was that someone figured out the relationship (unaware that four people already know) and reported it to Joey. But, if it had happened, he would have told her so that couldn't be the case. Either way, Allison knew that Joey played a big part and as much as she wanted to try and help Thomas, she knew she couldn't because he was so protective of her that he wouldn't let her. She was at a complete loss at what to do.

With a sigh, she stood up from her seat and looked out the window where she saw an almost familiar sight. She saw another butterfly but this time it was the same color as her necklace. Ever since seeing the yellow butterfly the day she and Thomas decided not to have a chile, the voice actress wondered if these creatures were a sign or guardian of some kind. Allison just watched it dance in front of her until it flew away.

"Maybe it's time to tell them the truth." Allison thought as she returned to her seat.

But a few moments later, she looked out the window and shook her head.

"No, I can't tell them yet."

. . .

The days following Joey's sudden project were nothing but misery and torture for Thomas and the GENT workers. Going back and forth for hours on end with no breaks had affected all of them…especially the older workers.

There were times when some of them had collapsed from exhaustion, relying on either Thomas or another worker to encourage them to continue. It also didn't help the repairman that all the heavy lifting had put immense strain on his injured shoulder, forcing him to stop working and wait for the pain to pass.

But what bothered Thomas the most was that this project had separated him from Allison. He really missed seeing her in the morning and throughout the day. But since the start of the project, those times seemed to have ended.

A loud thump caused him to turn to a hallway only to find a worker collapsed on the floor with another worker trying to help him up.

"Mister Connor we have another one!"

After taking a few minutes to rub his aching shoulder, went to his worker's aid.

. . .

The scowl on Joey's face deepened as he finished looking through another diagram. He had Bertrum bring him his plans for the new project and so far, he hated everything that was given to him.

It was either too big or too small…

Too much or not enough detail…

Locations and amounts weren't right…

After taking another shot of whiskey, he reached into the jar on his desk an pulled out a red pen.

The same red pen that he used on Sammy's sheet music and Thomas's blueprints.

Once Bertrum's diagrams were sent back to him, Joey lit himself a cigar and proceeded to open a letter from Grant:

Mister Drew, I really need to speak with you as soon as possible. There is no possible way we will be able to make the Bendyland payments on time. Also, there have been many letters from GENT that their bills have not been payed off. I have been getting phone calls left and right from the IRS. Please reply as soon as you can.

Grant Cohen

P.S. I came across on one of the GENT workers and he didn't look too great.

Joey just smirked as he crumpled the letter and tossed it in the trash.

"I can't wait to say it."

. . .

Bertrum was absolutely furious after reading Joey's notes. He had put a lot of thought into these diagrams only to have them returned with red notes.

No doubt he was going to talk to Joey.

. . .

Helping the fallen GENT worker proved to be a very difficult process as this particular worker was one of the older ones that clearly couldn't handle this task. While Thomas would originally tell his workers to take a break when he saw that they were on the verge of collapse he knew he couldn't because of the constant possibility of Joey's wrath. He cared very much for his workers and wished that things could be different, but sadly there was nothing he could do.

As soon as the worker found the strength to go on, Thomas was about to follow when he felt something wet on his shoulder and immediately knew what it was…blood. Either one or a few stitches had come loose and fallen out, reopening the wound and causing the same pain all over again. Even worse, the expanding blood stain was clearly visible through his shirt.

"Mister Connor, you need to take a break and get to the infirmary." The worker in front of him said after noticing the stain.

While Thomas knew that would be the best thing to do, he knew it wouldn't be a good idea because of the remaining stitches and no doubt Jack would ask who nursed his wound. So, that wasn't an option.

"Don't worry, I will take care of it later. Lets just get this finished."

Once the worker was out of sight, Thomas took a rag from his pocket and tied it around the bleeding wound as best he could.

. . .

In a dark yet comfortable place, a hand reached out to catch the figure in front of it. But no matter how hard the hand tried, the figure kept moving further and further out of reach. All of a sudden, another hand catches the figure and holds it in its open palm. A delicate figure of yellow showed itself and moments later, a similar figure of purple appeared and all was at peace. Until a third hand captures both figures in its grip and without hesitation…

. . .

A series of heavy breaths escaped Allison's mouth as she jolted awake. She had been having the same exact dream ever since Thomas started this project and she had no idea why. The voice actress missed him so much. She missed spending the nights with him and seeing him during the day. But ever since he took on this project, all that seemed to end.

Allison sighed as she got out of bed and stood in front of the full-length mirror and placed a hand on her stomach. Her decision about the baby was still the same, but this was a time when she wished she needed someone to talk to. So, she grabbed the butterfly charm and decided to make it a part of him in her own special way. Afterwards, she closed her eyes and remembered how she would often feel his bare muscular arms slowly and protectively wrap around her torso and how they would spend time in each other's arms before falling asleep. The days and nights had become so lonely for her that Allison felt like she was at square one when it came to relationships.

"If it does separate us, please understand that you should just continue on with your days as if we had never met. At least until the project is over. Then we will move away from Joey Drew Studios and start a brand-new life together." She remembered him telling her before taking her in his arms.

The voice actress released a deep breath and returned to bed where she had a flashback of nursing the wound.

. . .

Once Thomas lifted his shirt and Allison got a better look at his shoulder, it was definitely not what she thought it was. It was already swelling up and not to mention the open gash directly in the center which was already bleeding heavily. It looked like he was stabbed with a knife, not hit with a cane.

The process of even getting the bleeding under control was quite a hassle because every time the repairman moved his arm, more blood spilled out, staining her hand even more than they already were. It also didn't help that her necklace started getting in the way. Once the bleeding was under control, Allison took a quick moment to put her necklace behind her shirt and continued on with her medical care.

. . .

Allison ran her thumb across the charm where there had been blood streaks and then brought the charm to her lips.

"Yes, we will start a brand-new life." The voice actress thought before falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first part of The Triple Butterfly Effect! I am bringing back Bendyland and finally bringing in The Ink Machine as well.


End file.
